The Adulteress
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: am answering Lady Eleanor Boleyn "The Adulteress challenge"* Remember in 2.03, when Henry goes and makes love to Eleanor Luke? What if Anne Boleyn was so upset, that she too took a lover? What if that lover was her first love Henry Percy? What would happen then?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this

A/N: Hi, I'm back! I have been a long break, so much has happened. I have been wanting to this plot for a while, hopefully you will like. Enjoy.

Title: The Adulteress

Rated: M

Pairing: Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy, Henry VIII/ Anne Boleyn

Summary: I am answering Lady Eleanor Boleyn "The Adulteress challenge"* Remember in 2.03, when Henry goes and makes love to Eleanor Luke? What if Anne Boleyn was so upset, that she too took a lover? What if that lover was her first love Henry Percy? What would happen then?

When love broke thru  
You found me in the darkness  
Wanderin' thru the desert  
I was a hopeless fool  
Now I'm hopelessly devoted  
My chains are broken  
And it all began with You  
When love broke thru  
And it all began with You  
When love broke thru

When love broke thru ~ Tobymac

Prologue

Tower of London 1536

Anne closed her eyes trying to block out the noise that coming from the outside her window. She could the bloodthirsty screams and curses below.

They had come to witness an execution

This was not a regular execution; this was the execution of the man who dared to cuckold the King of England.

There was a part of her that wished that she was being executed along with her beloved, but fate told her that it was not her time just yet. She put a hand over her flat hand on her stomach. She still had several months before she faced the executioner's blade.

She looked over at the window once more; tears of anguish filled her eyes.

She kept telling herself that she needed to stay put, don't look out the window, looking out would even bring her more pain.

Not only that it would give Henry what he wanted. He wanted to make her suffer more than just condemning her to death.

He had deliberately placed her in a cell that facing out to the courtyard where the execution was going to take place.

He wanted her to watch her beloved die in the worse possible manner.

Henry wanted to watch her spirit die. Because seeing her lover executed would surely kill her.

Her thoughts turned to her former husband, wondering when he had turned into such a monster.

She couldn't help but think of her former rival Katherine of Aragon. She had seen the cruel way that Henry had treated her. She had even goaded it on. Katherine had been denied her daughter and even her livelihood.

Now she was denied access to her own precious daughter, Elizabeth, she could relate Katherine in ways she could never imagine.

She had tried writing Mary. In her letter she begged for her forgiveness and she pleaded with her to take care of Bess.

She had not heard from Mary, but she didn't expect that she would. She didn't blame the girl for hating her. She hated herself for things that she had done. Looking back she would have done so many things different. She only prayed now that Mary takes solace in Bess. Those two were going to need each other now more than ever.

Despite her earlier resolution she got and up and headed towards the window. She couldn't keep away. She needed to see his face, they had been apart for so long, it felt like a lifetime.

The last time she had seen him he had told her that not even death would keep them apart.

He was right, even though he was leaving her, they would always be connected in her heart.

They were one soul and Henry was never going to take that away. Looking out she immediately got sight of her beloved.

The guards roughly led him up to the gallows to the awaiting executioner. She couldn't help but wonder where the Priest was?

She then remembers Henry telling her that they would both be burning in hell. She couldn't help but think that not having a priest another deliberate move on Henry's part.

Damn the man to hell, she seethed.

She watched helplessly as her lover was forced down on his knees before the block. She willed him to look up. She wanted to have the comfort of know that she was there.

It was like God was answering her prayers because all the sudden he looked up and their eyes met.  
She did her best to smile, though more tears were running down her face.

"I love you," she mouthed.

His eyes shined back at her with love, she then screamed as a blade came out of nowhere, quickly decapitating him.

Her knees gave out before her, and she fell to the ground and crying uncontrollably.

She felt like someone had ripped out her and stomped on it. The hole she felt in her stomach felt like it was never going to be filled again.

She closed her eyes and let herself go to another time and another place.

To be continued…...


End file.
